dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 30
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 29 All of the pirates chose a very large restaurant as their hiding place, it was well within the boundaries of the warzone, but it was relatively untouched. They mended their wounds, with the help of the Whiteblade Pirates' doctors, and with their help, they also gathered a large supply of food to eat in the peacetime that they could only assume was very temporary. They sat in large circles, each of their crews finding new friends in arms among all of them. Sirius: a large chunk of chicken from his drumstick. I took down five buildings on top of a huge group of those assholes! Five buildings! I better be getting a damn promotion after all of this is over. Lys rolled her eyes and took a long drag off of her cigarette. Then she looked over toward Hanuman. Hanuman: Hanuman bring down whole block! Hanuman smash Marines all day! Sirius: Hmmm... Glare Looks like I'll be chomping on Bigfoot mutton! Hanuman: Hanuman SMASH Sirius human! Sirius: Alright, let's get this- up sleeve. Chio: Wait wait wait wait... You two are really comparing how many buildings you've destroyed? Both of them turn to Chio and pause. Both: Yes! Rinji: across the room. Hey! Chio! him over. Come'ere, we need to have a chat. Chio gladly got up from his seat and walked to Rinji, who sat with Knave, Alice, and Ruriko as they ate and chatted. Chio: '''Hey, any word on how Usagi's doing? '''Rinji: '''Yes, actually, Alice said she's looking pretty good for someone who got cut up like a paper snowflake... looked at Chio, who glared at him. Aherm, yeah she's already up and around, despite being told to do otherwise. '''Chio: Well that's good. Knave: Alright, enough pussyfooting around! We need you for... around, then leaned in closer to him. A covert operation. Chio: took his seat and scooted in close. Go on. Rinji: So we have this plan, you see. We have two members in all of our crews that were once Marines. Knave: What rank were you when you left the Navy? Chio: an eye brow a little bit, looking at both of them. Lieutenant... Knave: Ah, good, well we didn't lift an Lt uniform, but we did find a Lieutenant Commander uniform, so you'll be getting a rank up. Chio: for a moment. Okay... So you're wanting me to infiltrate the Marines' battleship... and... do... what? Rinji: Operation interference. If you can dismantle their cannons, or find a way to make their ships unusable. Chio: '''There's at least ten whole battleships out there, how in the hell am I going to do something like that? '''Knave: You're not going in alone. That was when Sid Cheney leaned in between all of them, pushing his face extremely close to Chio and Rinji's faces, and they back away slightly to get away from him. Sid: That's right... You're going with me! Commander Cheney, at your service. Chio: Wait, he's going in as a higher rank than me? What was your rank when you were a Marine? Sid: That's not important. What's important is getting in those ships, taking down any obstacle, and sneaking into their air vents! Chio: '''Air vents? '''Sid: Uh... yes! Air vents! We must have tactical positioning in order to spy on their-- Chio: Women's locker room. Sid: Yes!-- Whoa wait, what? Chio: Yeah, you're wanting to spy on their women's locker room. Sid looked at Chio, then looked at Knave, then Rinji, then back to Chio. Sid: ...So anyway! We'll need others to go with us as well. Right now, we've got some stolen uniforms to try on, and I think I got your size in Lt. Commander. Knave: up from his seat. And I will be going with you! Chio: Wait, what? Do you understand that you're the CAPTAIN of the Marimo Pirates? Your face is all over Wanted Posters! How are yo-- Ah, whatever, forget it. Alright, fine. I'll do this, but this means that we have to do everything by the books. Everything has to be within regulations. Hair, clothes, weapons, and pretty much your life has to be straight and neat. --- Polatsu: Inexcusable! his fist down into his desk, breaking it into splinters. Despicable! Disgraceful! How can any of you call yourselves officers of this Naval Marines! I find this completely unacceptable! He stood in front of all of the officers under him that were in the battlefield. Sieghart stood in front of all of them, being the highest ranking officer of all of them. His news of letting Rinji get away did not sit well with Polatsu. They lost so outright with so many forces behind them. This was entirely going against their favor, and he already had so many other things to worry about without having such low standards in his common soldiers. Polatsu: I don't want to hear excuses! No more babbling. Because of this, we will have to bring forth our greatest efforts in defeating them tomorrow! We are forced to use our trump card so early in the game, that I cannot guarantee that it will work! Get your acts together, and lead your troops to their fullest abilities! You've all fought hard today, but that's not good enough! Leadership is absolutely key in battle! Get some rest tonight! Dismissed! As they cleared out of the room, he turned to return to his desk, but then looked down to see the large pile of wood. He slumped some and then put his hand on his head. Polatsu: Dear Lord, I suppose this could truly be the death of me. Goro: You are not dealing with ordinary pirates, Polatsu. I should know, I have been following one of the crew's progress for some time now. Polatsu didn't even look at Goro leaning against the wall beside the door, he merely returned to his desk chair and sat down. Polatsu: I don't suppose you have any words of wisdom for such a scenario, do you? Goro: Fraid not, when something like this came up, I simply improvised. Polatsu: That is what I plan to do. Unfortunately that means I must bring all of my aces on the table. That includes you, I'm afraid. Goro: Oh, don't worry about it, Samuel. forward and stood up tall, his very muscular figure bulging from under his clothing as he punched his fist into his palm. I was counting on that. Graveyard of a Madman Part 31 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories